Everyone Loves a Love Story
by Charolette
Summary: This story is First-Person POV. Yourself as a lonely harassed girl is a prisoner in her own mansion that has a secret to keep. A new twist ends her up on a train to Hogwart. Read for yourself.


Ok this is my first time writing fan fiction for . So I hope everyone likes it lol.

Just for forewarning I like to write mostly everyone's POV in the story and I will try to not making it very confusing. These jumps will be marked by 2 ways : ~~~~~~~~~ and NAME'S POV.

Lastly I'm going to use this face: o.0 in some of my stories. Hopefully everyone knows what that means because I don't think I could describe it much better than that in my stories lol.

Hope you like it ^_^.

You pant with heavy exhaustion yet you are forced to continue. Jab….Punch…..Flip to the left….Backhand spring…Punch….Punch….Jab.

"BUZZZZ" the timer goes off as you finish side kicking the random popup dummy's head off. You look up, your trainer looks at you with those cold stern eyes and says "Fair".

"Fair?! Are you kidding me I did this for almost 6 hours straight and nailed everyone popup. That only gets me a Fair?!" You yell in between panting.

Your trainer stares at you then bursts into a wide smile "Dinner is going to be ready soon you better wash up, you don't want to smell sweaty do you?" she says as she walks out of the training area.

"No mom" you sigh as you move to your exit of the training area.

You assume your on the lowest level of the endless mansion. This is where there is every training arena you can think of located. Just on this level alone there are enough arenas to let every trainer have one of their own and there is well over 200 trainers living in this mansion. This mansion that you have lived in your whole life is so vast that you have never even seen half of the rooms that this place contains. (I know this is kind of impossible but..) Your Mom owns this mansion/training area and she is also the head trainer. You live here with her and your brother Vince. Although you've hardly seen Vince lately since he graduated his training. He's always off on missions or something like that.

Your so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't even realized it when you reached your room. *_Good thing my room is the last one on the top level or else I would've kept on walking:*_ you chuckle to yourself.

You walk in, shut the door, lean your back against it and let out a long sigh. Its been a long day. You have one of the biggest rooms in the mansion, or so you assume. You have your own master bath and a pretty good size balcony (Man I wish that was true lol). This is due to the fact that your mother owns this place but also to hide your secret.

Sitting on your bed you unwrap the training tape around your hands, and feet. After accomplishing that you stand up and head straight for the bathroom and proceed to take a nice long hot bath/shower. *_Man this is totally what got me through this session* _you smile contently. After a good amount of time in there you get out sensing that it is almost time for dinner. Wrapping the towel tightly around your body you stand up and walk to your bed and flop down, letting the steam rise off of you before you get dressed. Its not like someone is going to randomly walk in, no one ever does.

Slowly you rise yourself up and get dressed. Putting on a black fitted shirt, green cargos, and a touch of makeup you walk towards your door. Your hand just about reaches the doorknob before it dawns on you. Turing back you grab one of your black silk scarves and wrap it tightly across the top of your head to conceal your demonic dog ears.

You walk into the magnificent dinning room that is huge, but it's just another room you've seen too much of. Its an extremely elegant room painted with pale yellow walls and tons of huge tables to accommodate all of the people. The one wall is lined with long windows with green pin-stripped cushions to sit an watch the constant snow fall. This is where you usually sit to await dinner and get harassed by the other trainers for being the "weird girl" or for being the only girl there besides your mother. You get harassed a lot and by a lot of the people who live there. And there's not much that you can do. You've lived in this mansion for all of your life. You have no idea where you live. You've rarely ever been outside these walls because it constantly snows and your constantly training. Training for what? You don't even know that.

"Dinner" you mom announces happily as she takes her seat at the head of the biggest table. You, as her daughter are seated to the right of your mother and Vince's seat is to her left Which is currently empty but no one dares sits in it just incase he does happen to come home.

Everyone begins eating in silence as soon as the food is brought out. Mom doesn't like noise at the table so you could hear a mouse breathing. Nearing the end of the meal a random snowy white owl appears at the end of the table and is flying so close and so fast to the food its surprising it hasn't hit anything yet. It just keeps coming and everyone is gasping and You just have your mouth hung right open watching the bird fly straight at your mother. She doesn't even seem to notice. She's just staring down at her food, taking one bite at a time, ignoring all the commotion and the bird.

Just as it looks like the bird is going to collide with your mother's head it turns a 90 degree angle upward and releases the letter its been holding in it's beak. Without looking up from her meal your mom snatches the letter right out of the air and tucks it safely into her clothing. She looks up at the rest of the table like nothing ever happened. She smiles and tilts her head "Since you all seem to enjoy staring slack-jawed, and not minding your manners that will all be an extra 3 hours of training" . Everyone mutters their apology even if it wont reprimand the extra hours and continues with their meal.

You ignore the extra hours and just look sternly at your mother. She gives you a sideways look and barely breaths the words " Go to your training area after lights out got it?" knowing that even with your ears covered up you can still hear her. You nod. _*I wonder what that letter's about? This has never happened before. Regardless this will change nothing.* _you think sadly. Still millions of questions continue to buzz around in your head all about the contents of that letter.

"Times up" your mother calls sweetly. An hour before lights out then you'll be able to know what's going on.

_*Damn*_


End file.
